


Call Me When You're Sober

by Expressive Dissonance (quietncryptic)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen/Cloud, Genesis/Cloud, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietncryptic/pseuds/Expressive%20Dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Cloud wants nothing more than to drown himself in memories, and Genesis wants nothing more than a wild night of freedom, but they end up finding something better. Yaoi, Genesis/Cloud. 2009 Secret Santa fic for Madisuzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't look like the type to hang out in a…charming place such as this," a deceptively mild voice suddenly says.

Cloud doesn't bother looking up from the questionably foggy liquid in his beer mug; he's been fending off all manner of idiotic advances all evening, and he has the sneaking suspicion that this one would be just another in a disturbingly long list of rejections.

"Not interested," he mutters for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

"Unfortunately for you, I _am_ interested," the (probably drunk) man persists, taking a seat next to him at the bar. Sighing, the man languidly stretches, giving Cloud a sense of barely leashed tension before he slowly straightens, like a snake coiling up in anticipation of a strike.

"You could at least look at me, little canary."

Blond spikes slowly lift as the weary man raises his gaze from his drink to rest with an intriguing amount of frosty disinterest on the one lounging next to him.

"…You don't exactly look the type to wander around here, either," he politely points out, examining his guest.

_Surprisingly delicate for a man_ , is Cloud's first thought as he takes in the sight of intense, calculating aqua eyes in a triangular face and nearly scoffs at the small smirk stretching wide lips. A lock of auburn hair shifts in front of the stranger's face and he watches an elegant hand reach up to brush it back with a practiced flick.

"Ah, so the lonely bird finally looks out from its nest," the man purrs, satisfaction curling through his voice along with a hint of the interest on his face. "I'm Genesis," he continues, leaning further towards the blond.

Cloud almost scowls at the intrusion of his personal space, but the inviting sound of the man's voice and the warm look in those blue-green eyes is…different from the leering and bad pickup lines he's been getting all evening. Here is a man that was out for something, and was used to getting it, too.

"…Cloud," he reluctantly admits, hoping he won't regret this later.

The smirk widens, and Genesis takes a light sip of his drink, his gaze taking a leisurely migration from wild blond spikes and flickering blue eyes down to a thin, but muscular chest and firm, leather-clad thighs. "I see…although if you don't mind my saying so, storm clouds are more…appealing."

Cloud snorts and sips at his own beverage, his eyes watering at the burn of fiery liquid down his throat. It's only his third drink, but already, he can feel himself slowly losing the tension he'd come with to the bar. It was hard to make small talk when he wanted nothing more to be left alone, but something about this guy and his pretty words…

"Only if you want to get rained on," he replies once he realizes the redhead has been waiting on an answer.

Genesis smiles as leans back, his legs crossing as he peruses the blond. He has a mouthy, standoffish, stoic, lonely, half-drunk kid on his hands, and nothing else to do.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

The ride to Genesis's place is maddening.

Being that it's Cloud's bike that they're using, he wouldn't trust anyone else, especially a _stranger_ to drive it, and Genesis seems content with that decision as he expertly swings a leg up onto the bike behind Cloud and molds himself to his back. He uses the close contact as an excuse to whisper his address into Cloud's ear, and lightly rubs himself against Cloud as his hands lock around Cloud's front. He knows he's supposed to pay attention to the road when he's half-drunk, but the feel of Genesis' gloves playing with the hem of his shirt, is not helping him concentrate; the thumb that dips into his navel is chilled from the night air and makes him shiver in anticipation.

They've barely stopped from the drive back before those teasing hands are roaming and at last, finally lifting his shirt. Cool, leather-covered palms make his skin feel almost feverishly hot in comparison, and he turns his head to see if what he's feeling is being reciprocated. Those blue-green eyes he'd been admiring earlier are darkened with lust, and he loses sight of them for a moment as his head is tilted back to face the front of the bike.

He stares out into the darkness surrounding Genesis' home, glad for the absence of nosy neighbors; if they'd gone to his place, there'd be some nosy old bat disapprovingly glaring at him the next morning after seeing him making out—practically getting undressed—in front of his house, on his motorcycle.

The seat beneath him is warm from his own body heat, and his erection is almost painfully caged inside his tight pants. Behind him, the unmistakable press of Genesis's body reveals that he isn't the only one feeling confined. Kisses are placed along his jaw and warm breath ghosts over his ear before the sensitive lobe is taken between pouty lips and suckled on.

"We're drunk," Cloud whispers, enjoying Genesis's attentions more than he should. He knows they're only slightly drunk, and that he may be fishing for an excuse to leave Genesis there and go home; he knows Genesis is aware of it, and he knows this is a bad idea, but he doesn't _care_. He's with a stranger—an eccentric, poetic, sharp-eyed oddity—and the excitement he's feeling now is overpowering the cold he's been fighting off all day since his heart took a blow that may never fully heal.

_Forget…that's all I want to do right now. Genesis can help…_

"Yes," the older man says, almost as if he's responding to Cloud's thoughts. But Cloud realizes this isn't the case as he feels gloved hands wrapping around both of his and automatically holds onto the handles when he's prompted to. "Whatever you do…don't let go," the redhead murmurs into his ear as he takes his hands off Cloud's.

Cloud nods once, sharply enough that Genesis is assured of his obedience. The back of his shirt is tugged at, then he hears the slide of metal; the harsh, curt sound of fabric being torn echoes in the silent night, and his heart almost seizes at the sudden sound. There's an abrupt breeze at his back and he tenses as the knife is brought to first his right, then his left sleeve. The cold tip slides against the back of his neck and he wants to jump, to jerk away, to protest, something… But he stays leaning against Fenrir's handlebars, eyes closing as his heart's rhythm doubles its heavy thumps, reminding him that it's still _there_.

He feels one hand re-explore his chest, his stomach clenching in anticipation as it dips lower, trailing over his abs and following the fine line of blond hair downwards; he nearly groans in frustration as it stops and flirts with the hem of his pants.

"Tell me, Cloud," that sensuous voice whispers, and Cloud can smell the fruit-scented alcohol on his breath as its warmth caresses his cheek. "Do you know how to ride?"

Cloud shivers, stubbornly keeping silent as Genesis waits for an answer. After a moment, soft laughter comes from the redhead and then two hands are unfastening the button on his pants and sliding the zipper down in almost no time at all.

_You're unusually bold tonight, kid. Wanna go for a spin?_

His breath catches in his throat, both from the sudden onslaught of memory and the feel of slim, elegant fingers caressing him. The contrast between the gloved and ungloved hands has him rocking his hips upward, eager for more the feeling.

He can feel every bit of Genesis' body against his own; a warm, solid line of heat as the other man's excited breaths presses his chest against his back. The gloved hand is up and moving again—this time it reaches up to tweak and play with his nipples as he fights the urge to turn into the hard body against his own and beg to be fucked. His grip shifts and the slow touches instantly dwindle away to nothing.

"Keep them there," the redhead demands. His knuckles whiten in response to the command.

His breathing grows jerky and unsteady as Genesis trails the tip of one manicured nail over his slit and he moans when he feels the other man rubbing his still-clothed erection against him. He wants…he wants to feel…

Warm laughter and gentle hands. _Don't_ _you know that the best way to ride is naked?_

_"Za—"_

The vision is shatters when he feels a sharp, stinging bite on his ear. In contrast, the hand moving over him has quickened its pace, and he moans, both at the loss of a precious memory and the building feel of completion lapping at the edges of his consciousness.

"You know," Genesis says, as he watches Cloud's slumped form, "I think I've changed my mind."

"W-what?" the blond pants, as he stiffens and sits up to look at Genesis in surprise.

A mirthless smile crosses Genesis' face as he slowly leans his weight off of Cloud and eyes his wet hand. The other hand reaches into a pocket to grab a silk bundle that Cloud hazily identifies as a handkerchief. He gets off the bike and turns his back on Cloud as he cleans his un-gloved hand. "You don't want this," he declares casually, making the younger man gape in disbelief.

"But you…we…I—"

"I refuse," Genesis began coldly, "to have my actions superimposed upon by an unknown shadow."

Stunned, Cloud watched mutely as Genesis marched to his front door and went inside; a minute or so later, the auburn-haired man glided back out, a grim smile on his face and a small t-shirt clutched in his hand.

"Here," the older man said, the thrusting the shirt in his face, "put this on; you don't wanna get wind-whipped on your way back home, do you?"

Wordlessly, Cloud obediently slides the shirt over his head, mind reeling at the abrupt ending to what he'd been hoping would happen. He mechanically rebuttons his pants, and settles back into his seat before looking over at Genesis.

Cloud can see…something in Genesis' eyes, something similar to what he's been feeling all day, and he doesn't want to think about it, but…

"Are you sure?" he blurts, and wants to kick himself when the haughty look reclaims its place on the other man's face.

He watches him step forward, and then Genesis' mouth is on his own as they share their first and apparently only kiss of the night. He feels a scrap of paper being slid into one of his hands and then stares as Genesis steps back, his eyes more than a bit wistful.

"I've never been one to share, little Stormcloud, and I don't wish to start now with something I can't even see," he says wryly before smirking once more. "When you're done reminiscing and are ready to let go, give me a call and we'll see what happens."

_It's not a bad thing to share…but there are some things that are just sacred to a man, kiddo._

"Alright," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515135)

Breathe in, breathe out.

The only noise in the room is the crinkle of paper unfolding, and the beat of a heart speeding up in anticipation. The dial tone is loud and drones while courage is being worked up.

The light clicking of numbers being pressed, musical beeps singing out as a sweating palm is wiped down frayed jeans.

Take a breath. Count the rings. _One…Two…Three…Fo_ —

A muted click indicates a successful connection. "Hello?"

"I've been thinking about you," is the first thing he blurts, and curses himself being so stupid and _desperate_ , and gods this guy probably doesn't even remember him—

There's a surprised silence. Then, "Cloud from the bar?"

"Y-yeah," he confirms, and then coughs, clearing his throat as he straightens his slouch against the wall, even though no one can see him. "Yeah, you gave me your number and I just thought…" What had he been thinking? Why was he calling this guy after a month of silence and thinking and worrying? What could he say that could express what he was feeling?

"I thought about you, too," Genesis admits understandingly, and it is all Cloud can do to hold back the relief he's feeling. "I'd really like to see you when you're not drunk," the redhead says laughingly.

Something in him soars and he finds a light smile tugging at his lips. "Well, I'm not drunk now," he says, and almost wants to hit himself for sounding so flirty, but there is rumbling laughter coming over the line and it relaxes him enough for him to tilt his head back against the wall.

"—your place?" Genesis is saying, and Cloud snaps to attention like he's been slapped.

"Huh?" he utters, and hopes he hasn't offended the other man.

"I said, 'Would you like me to meet you at your place?'" Genesis repeats patiently, mostly sounding amused, and Cloud feels his heart thump wildly in response.

"Ah, sure. That's fine." Another awkward pause.

"We could go out for something," he says, belatedly noting that it is a little after seven and most people would be getting ready to or have already eaten by now.

"I'll pick you up," Genesis announces, and the amusement in his words is no mistake. "We can go to ShinRa's for a nice, quiet dinner."

"See you in forty."

"I'll be waiting."

Breathe in, breathe out.

Hang up the phone and collapse on the bed, breathing like a marathon runner.

Who would have thought, he wonders.

Cloud Strife actually had the courage to make a date of his own willpower.

* * *

It is after they've spent a few months dating that Genesis finally brings Cloud back to his house. Just the sight is enough to stir pleasant memories and Cloud is dismayed to find that he wishes his memories of _that night_ would be refreshed.

Curious blue eyes glance at him, and Cloud realizes he's been standing at the front door staring at nothing for several minutes. Even worse, his cheeks feel hot and the sudden flash of heat in the other man's gaze tells him that his thoughts have been guessed at and acknowledged.

He scurries inside, mindful of his shoes on the tasteful white carpeting and takes his first real look inside the house of his…friend? Boyfriend? Soon-to-be lover? Shaking his head at himself, Cloud makes his way around the living room, eyeing volumes of poetry and novella all carefully aligned on a generous bookcase.

After a moment, his eyes roam once more while Genesis watches him peer around, his slim hands automatically going through the motions of pouring them glasses of some kind of champagne that Cloud has no hope of ever learning to pronounce.

His eyes alight on a picture, standing large and obviously well cared for against the far wall. Curiosity struck, he pads towards it, unaware of the way Genesis has paused and carefully set down the slim-necked bottle.

"Who is he?" Cloud asks, fingers lightly running over the picture in Genesis' living room that has a large, burly male staring at the camera with a faint, rueful smile upon his face.

A working man is what his mother would have termed him. All muscle and hard planes, as if he'd been doing outdoor labor all his life. But despite all that, his look was content, as if all that he wanted was within reach.

"Angeal," Genesis murmurs quietly, hands folding in his lap as he gazes at the picture wistfully. "His name was Angeal."

Cloud finds himself tracing a finger across the man's striking features before turning and looking at the redhead, who seems to be awaiting a response from him. "Was he…?"

"Yes." He takes a deep breath, then gives a long exhale. Elegant fingers bunch in soft pant fabric, twisting and releasing. "He was my first friend when we were growing up and then…"

Hesitance. A soft smile flickers over angular features as blue eyes grow fond. "…My first love. He was…always looking out for my happiness, even when it denied him his own."

_We're so alike_ , Cloud thinks, and compares himself to this man with haunted eyes and lingering regrets.

He seats himself beside the other man, eyes closing as he mulls over the subtle differences and similarities before opening them to stare at Genesis.

"Zack was the same," he manages, throat wanting to close on that name, but he forces himself to say it anyway; if Genesis can face his ghost then why can't he?

"He was always trying to do his best and daring me to keep up with him," he says, almost to himself, it seems. "He was honest and kind, and sometimes just looking at him hurt because he was brighter than the sun."

Long fingers wrap around his own and squeeze, while the other brushes pale fingers across his cheeks. It isn't until he sees the faint sheen on Genesis's fingers that he realizes he's been crying.

Genesis's voice is quiet. "You loved him very much, didn't you?"

"He had a girlfriend," Cloud says dully, turning and resting his head against the warm chest beneath him. "We couldn't be together like _that_ because he didn't wanna hurt her, so…"

"You never told him," Genesis finishes, hiding the sympathy in his eyes by dipping his chin into soft blond spikes.

Lifting their joined hands, Cloud inspects them for a moment before rubbing his thumb across the back of Genesis's knuckles. "I didn't want him to hate me."

"Somehow, I think hating you would be rather hard," Genesis breathes, and leans down to brush his lips across Cloud's.

A look of awe crosses Cloud's face as he leans back from the circle of Genesis's arms and leans back from the circle of Genesis's arms and sees the look in the other man's face—love, acceptance, and most importantly, the desire to make new memories.

Genesis can see himself reflected in those sky blues eyes and realizes that _this_ is what he had been waiting for—Cloud to _see_ him and work for what they had both been so desperate for all those months before.

In silent agreement, both men rise from the couch, Genesis's hands lightly clasping Cloud's sweating palm as he leads him towards his room.

* * *

There's patience in the slow slide of cloth from skin, and the light creak of the bed as they settle into it together, legs entangling and lips pressing together. Pulses pound as blood races, and there are no other thoughts besides each other in both minds as eyes meet and understanding is reached—this is what they had waited for. What they had been needing.

Cloud's breath hitches and at the first slow glide of heated skin against his own, and then he raises his hips to meet Genesis's, breathless whimpers being pulled from his very core as they move together, two becoming one.

" _Cloud_ ," Genesis moans, and Cloud whispers the redhead's name back between shudders in perfect agreement.

* * *

Afterwards, there's silence as their frantically beating hearts begin to settle, blond hair settled against red as they lay in bed together, tangled up in one another as Genesis strokes wondering hands up a pale arm.

"Aren't you happy you called me again?" the older man teases, lips brushing through blond spikes.

Cloud nods. He'd never been happier.


End file.
